Kamen rider ziegfried
prologue Yuzuru u got a nother packages need t be deliverd , what ? get out of here i'm busy i don have enough time. i don care said by a big glasses secretary this is an order from above. all right so where is it ? its near yokoshima prefecture . no way its too far hey i use metalhorse to deliver not with bullet worm said yuzuru. I DONT CARE JUST GO AND DELIVER NOW !!!!! woah scary said yuzuru run in panic . gotta be hurry or ill get sacked again i have 10 times in my occuopation this time will be mine forever said yuzuru while keep looking on his watch. after he arrived his destination he saw the door is being left opened. so he enter without knock it. moshi-moshi is there anyone here i'm here to deliver your package this is ziegspeed. suddenly a grew hair lady with long dress call him fromm behind . you young man over here hurry. yes maam here pliz sign here ( what a creepy place gotta get out of here fast ) said yuzuru in goosebump. you take this and throw it away as far as you can n remember do not open it or else said the lady almost like going to kill him. right away ma'am said yuzuru without think twice. just ashe leaving the place the lady smile while lifting her body up, see you soon the next zieg successor . what is that a storm , his watch suddenly stop as well as his bike and the surrounding area excluded himself able to walk around. What the the storm is coming to my way oahhh help! suddeenly yuzuru was lying on the hospital room. tehn a girl witha familiar face approaching him and shake him up . oei you get up now! boss is waiting ! quick change to ziegfried said her to yuzuru. waht is that you tomori but your appearance quite different eehhh where am i ? said yuzuri after see his face in mirror. are you okay yazorukun..... ep 2 : hey tomori where r u dragging to said yuzuru in pain, stop talking no time to waste. boss how is the situation over there said tomori on her phone. bakaero i am in clintch of death right now said boss in big emotion. yes boss on the way. so where r we going tomorikun. here put it on yozoru . how many times do i need to tell you my name is yu zu ru. suddenly they stop their car in front of a shop. huh ? a game controller n a cardtridge? for what ? said yuzuru while scratching his head.PATHETIC quick get out boss is waiting quick finish your job agent z said by tomori. huh? no way there are two metallic creature, how am i supposed to fight them after i have never been train or somethin its better leave them to the police officer. PATHETIC there are known as entity. next type of terror in shorts . the first one is opal and the other one is garnet now clean them up yuzuro. hey ? what the ? ( suddenly he is being kick out from the mobile trail ) . huhuhuh why i'm so ill fated , yoro shi ku minna i'm here to to to T.T said by yuzuru in more n more quietly. opal n garnet suddenly run toward n chasing yuzuru. elimination elimination elimination definitely said by them . what ? . suddenly a screen pop out of the game controller waht are you doing now pull of the game handles PATHETIC! . roger ( after pull them out the controller attached to his waist form a belt ) now place the hadle at the right n left stay said by tomori. after that insert the chip to middle slot of the belt now PATHETIC ! . yes got it after insert it the screen become large and surroundhim form a suit and many armor n accesories fly over to him from the billboards and posters and advertising flags. forming Ziegfried the next kr....... ep 3 : what the ? this is awesome i can feel my body is full of power said yuzuru in disbelieve look. Pathetic! go and beat them up ( a screen pops out floating on the right side of yuzuru n tomori is seen wearing a mask talking to him ) whats that mask so weird like a cute anime girl hahaha. Pathetic , i cant let anyone know my identity stop talking and start working this is your mission . soon the ntt ( necron techno terror ) begin their attack on ziegfried. at first ziegfried can overcome them but soon a countdown appear on his wrist . whats this ? Pathetic dont you remember this is something like smartbrain creation stuff but im not sure if this was really their products but anyway if the time is up you will be freeze in place for one day to cool down the overheat . said tomori to z. Oh gosh just 5 sec remaining . here use the chip which i give it to you just now . ok roder ( z insert the chip to the belt slot and then a toy car appear from a poster near the parking lot . the car quickly towards z place and form a gun n stop on the game controller handle. nice this is gonna be awesome . then the headphone on his helmet become a visor glass the screen become like a game simulation. am i palying call of du dud dut ergh whatever just like a shooting video game all right blast it .07:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)07:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)07:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)07:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)